L'unique
by labouquine
Summary: Elora se rend au camp des sangs-mêlés afin de savoir qui est son père, qu'elle soupçonne être un dieu. Mais pour elle, mettre un pied chez les damis-dieux, c'est en mettre 2 dans les problèmes. Car Elora est l'unique sorcière possédant du sang divin...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Percy Jackson/Harry Potter

_Elora Parkin est née le 9 juillet. Elle sort diplômé de Poudlard, quelques jours avant son anniversaire. La mère d'Elora est une moldue, choisie il y a de nombreuses année pour intégrer la prestigieuse école de magie._

_Mais Elora n'est pas une sorcière comme les autres. Elle ne connaît pas son père, mais pense savoir qui pourrait l'aider. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère travaille au ministère de la magie et est actuellement en voyage d'affaires._

_Elora se promène dans une forêt. Enfin ! Disons qu'elle ne se promène pas vraiment… Elle cherche. Elle cherche le camp des demis-dieux. Mais pour l'instant, ses recherches la font tourner en rond._

« Pfff…

Je tire une nouvelle fois le plan de mon sac à dos.

-J'ai pourtant suivi les instructions d'Emma.

Emma Dobe est l'amie d'Elora. Il lui reste encore 2 ans à passer à Poudlard, mais c'est une des meilleures élèves de Serdaigle.

Il faut cependant bien avouer que ce plan n'est pas des plus précis. Cela dit, Emma a du mérite, je ne sais même pas où elle a trouvé ces infos. Je range le plan et décide de me filler à mon instinct, si je suis bien celle que mon amie croit que je suis.

Je reprend ma marche et admire le paysage. Cette forêt ne ressemble pas du tout à la forêt interdite, que j'ai visité quelques fois malgré l'interdiction. Un sourire né sur mes lèvres à l'évocation des bons moments passés avec mes amis à l'école des sorciers. Tout à coup, un arbres attire mon attention. Plus haut que les autres, il me fait penser à un repère…

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je m'élance vers cet arbres. Mon sac me tape dans le dos, mais tant pis. L'excitation augmente en moi, je vais enfin avoir des réponses ! Mais en même temps que monte l'excitation, la peur me noue le ventre. Et si je me trompais ? Si les hypothèses d'Emma… n'étaient que des chimères ?

Je met à marcher, les yeux fixés sur la cime de l'arbre qui se rapproche. J'essaye d'ignorer cette petite voix qui me dit de fuir avant de m'attraper la honte, et la peur qui fait trembler mes jambes, mais quand j'aperçois l'arbre, et juste derrière un arc de pierre, je suis obligée de m'arrêter. Je déchiffre sans problèmes l'inscription gravée dans la pierre : **Camp des Sang-Mêlés**.

Je pose la main sur l'arbre qui semble dominer la forêt, et je ressens aussitôt la puissance magique qui émane de lui. Comme pour me laisser dans mon élément. Comme pour m'inciter à avancer. J'esquisse un sourire et avance en direction de l'entrée du fameux camp. Je m'arrête juste devant et j'observe de l'autre côté. Il n'y a rien. Aucun bruit, aucune habitation… personne. Je souffle un bon coup et franchit l'arche de pierre. Il ne se passe toujours rien. La curiosité prend le pas sur ma peur, et j'avance vers le centre du camp. Bientôt, une grande maison apparaît. Je m'en approche, mais aucun son n'en sort, et il n'y a personne autour. Je poursuis mon exploration dans un silence désertique, quant-un murmure parvient à mes oreilles, porté par le vent. Je me dirige vers ce que je pense être l'origine du son, et plus j'avance, plus il s'amplifie. On dirait des encouragements. Je débouche alors sur une arène. Des tas de personnes sont installés à l'intérieur. Et vas-y que ça crie, que ça bouge, que ça…

Je souris, rassurée que ce camp ne soit pas désert. Puis je m'avance vers le stade grecque et me glisse à l'intérieur sans rencontrer personne. Là, je me cache dans un recoin et prend une inspiration. Je me coupe du bruit, et me concentre sur ma métamorphose. Et je sens mon corps se déformer, je rapetisse, et me couvre de plumes. Satisfaite, je croisse et prend mon envol vers le haut de l'arène. Je ne suis pas encore très douée pour me transformer mais pour une élève de 17 ans… c'est pas si mal -).

Je me pose sur le mur de pierre et observe ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. 2 garçons en armure du style grec combattent avec des épées, des casques, et des boucliers. Pas de doutes, je suis bien chez les demis-dieux !

-Eh va-t'en sale bête ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse !

Un garçon assit devant moi lève la main pour me chasser. Je suis plus rapide et lui pince les doigts avant de changer de poste d'observation. Je sais que les corbeaux apportent le mauvais présage mais tout de même ! Le duel se termine quand l'un des combattant, ayant perdu son arme, se retrouve l'épée sous la gorge. Tous les spectateurs applaudissent comme pour un match de foot et quittent les tribunes en bataille.

Je survole le camp et me pose derrière un bâtiment un peu isolé du flux de demis-dieux qui envahissent le terrain. Je reprend ma forme humaine et me glisse dans la foule. Je tâte ma veste et sens ma baguette à l'intérieur. Ça me rassures de l'avoir toujours avec moi. Je remarque alors que le bâtiment derrière lequel je me sus caché est vide. Je me faufile à l'intérieur et ferme la porte. Quand je lève les yeux, j'aperçois une harpe devant moi et un piano dans un coin. Une salle de musique !

À Poudlard, la directrice de ma maison, le professeur Chourave, m'avait donné la clé de la salle de musique et j'y allé souvent pour réfléchir où me vider l'esprit. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis assise devant le piano. Je soulève le battant qui protège les touches et fait voler la poussière.

-Personne n'est venu depuis longtemps on dirait…

Et presque inconsciemment, mes doigts se mettent à courir sur le clavier. Je joue mon morceau préféré du répertoire de Poudlard. Tout mon corps se détend à l'écoute de la musique et j'oublie le temps. C'est seulement quand j'entend des applaudissements, à la fin du passage que je me retourne.

Une jeune fille d'environ mon âge se tient sur le pas de la porte. Elle est très joli avec ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et son air décidé.

-C'était magnifique.

-Merci.

Elle m'adresse un sourire que je lui retourne avant de poursuivre :

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu au camp. Je m'appelle Annabeth.

Je me lève et serre la main tendue.

-Elora. En fait je viens d'arriver.

-Vraiment ? Et bien ravie de te connaître Elora.

Je souris de nouveau et saute sur l'occasion.

-Dis moi… ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

-Oui plusieurs années. Tu as besoin d'un guide ?

-Non pas d'un guide.

_Elora et Annabeth se rendent à la bibliothèque du camp, et la jeune sorcière explique à sa nouvelle amie le but de sa visite._


	2. Chapter 2

-Donc, pour résumer la situation, tu chercherais une sorte de liste des demis-dieux ?

-C'est ça.

-Ça n'existe pas mais… si ça peut te rassurer, seuls les demis-dieux peuvent pénétrer dans le camp.

Bon ! Au moment un mystère résolu qui prouve qu'Emma avait raison.

-D'accord mais… comment savoir qui est mon père ?

-Il faudrait demander à Chiron. Il connaît tous les sangs-mêlés et leurs parents.

-Non !

Annabeth me regarde avec étonnement.

-Je voudrais… éviter de mêler trop de monde à cette histoire.

Toujours sceptique, le fille d'Athéna accepte cependant de m'aider :

-Bon, je connais à peu près tous les dieux alors on va essayer de remonter la piste en partant de toi.

Je hoche la tête quand quelqu'un rentre dans la bibliothèque.

-Annabeth ?

-Percy !

Un jeune garçon qui doit lui aussi avoir mon âge s'avance à notre rencontre.

-Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir nous aider.

Elle enchaîne sans lui laisser le temps de répondre :

-Percy je te présente Elora.

Je lui serre la main tandis qu'elle continue :

-Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui.

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue au camp !

-Merci.

Le fils de Poséidon se retourne vers Annabeth :

-Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

-Elora voudrait savoir qui est son père et j'espérai… que tu aurais une idée brillante.

-Peut être que Chiron le sait. Après tout, c'est un peu le grand chef du camp.

-Ecoutez….

Je me lève et leur sourit.

-J'apprécie vraiment que vous essayiez de m'aider mais… je ne veux pas vous embêter. C'est pas grave si on découvre pas qui est mon père.

Les 2 sangs-mêlés se regardent et Annabeth reprend :

-On va trouver qui est ton père. Ce serait un comble si, en plus de ne pas voir nos parents, on ne savait pas qui ils sont !

Je souris en entendant son ton décidé.

-Quand je suis dans l'eau…

Je tourne la tête vers Percy.

-Je me sens bien. C'est presque le seul endroit où je peux réfléchir.

4 yeux semis-divins me fixent, tandis que ma réponse apparaît dans mon esprit comme une évidence :

-Le piano.

-Evidemment j'aurai dû y penser !

Annabeth se frappe le front de sa main avant de retrouver toute sa détermination :

-Un animal !

-Quoi ?

Même Percy semble dérouté à présent.

-Tous les dieux ont des animaux pour compagnons. Et avec un peu de chance…

Elle s'approche d'un étagère et tire un livre qu'elle feuillette.

-Le tien se rapproche de celui de ton père !

Là aussi la réponse est une évidence :

-Le corbeau.

La demi-déesse tourne quelques pages et pousse un cri :

-Gagné !

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand elle me montre une illustration.

-Apollon. Dieu de la musique, de la guérison, de la prophétie et du soleil.

-Ce serait mon père ?

-Y a des chances. Mais pour être sûr…

Elle échange un sourire plein de sous-entendus avec Perçy.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ça va mal se terminer Annabeth !

À plusieurs mètres devant moi, Percy installe une cible.

-Je vais crever un œil à quelqu'un !

Mais rien à faire, la fille d'Athéna me colle un arc et une flèche dans les mains.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est viser le centre rouge.

-Merci je connais le principe du tir à l'arc !

Je reporte mon attention sur Percy.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner.

Le pauvre ! Il ne se le fait pas dire 2 fois !

En retenant un soupir, je bande mon arc du mieux que je peux.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur le centre de la cible, mais rien à faire, cette fichue flèche se décolle sans cesse de l'arc ! Quand, enfin, j'arrive à maintenir tout l'attirail en place, je me dépêche de lâcher la corde. Sauf que bien sûr, je ne suis plus en face !

-Bon… c'est moyen moyen.

Je me retourne vers Annabeth.

-À quoi ça à servi de faire ça ? Je me débrouille dans certains sports, mais le tir à l'arc…

-Ton père est un dieu archer.

-Et tu crois qu'à cause de ça je suis une flèche ?!

C'est seulement une fois que les mots sont sortis de ma bouche que je réalise la nullité de mon jeu de mots involontaire !

-Il est trop tard pour réessayer de toute façon, reprend mon amie comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Tu as fait la connaissance de tes frères ?

Je me serai étouffée si j'avais eu quelque chose dans la bouche.

-J'ai des frères ?!

Cette fois, les 2 demis-dieux me regardent étrangement.

-Oui bien sûr. Je pensais que Chiron te les aurait présenté quand tu es arrivée.

Je me mors la lèvre, embêtée de mentir au jeune garçon.

-En fait… je ne veux pas les connaître.

_Et ce n'est que la vérité. Elora est une sorcière, elle a une vie et ne souhaite pas intervenir dans celle d'une famille divine. Mais devant le visage stupéfait, voir choqué, de ses nouveaux amis, la jeune fille sent qu'elle va devoir passer aux aveux._


	4. Chapter 4

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Moi non plus.

Je pousse un soupir et tente de m'expliquer sans dévoiler mon secret car, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que les sorciers et les dieux ne font pas bon ménage !

-En fait… j'ai déjà une famille et… je ne voulais même pas rencontrer mon père !

Après ces explications quelques peu chaotiques, je re prend :

-Personnellement, je sais que je n'aimerai pas voir débarquer une demi-sœur ou un demi-frère divin comme ça, dans ma vie ! Alors…

Annabeth hoche la tête mais Percy ne semble pas saisir :

-C'est ridicule ! Je suis sûr que les autres enfants d'Apollon seraient ravis de t'accueillir ! Ça arrive à beaucoup de sangs-mêlés de se retrouver, du jour au lendemain, avec un frère ou une sœur ! Et…

-Percy !

La fille d'Athéna me sourit avant de continuer :

-J'ai compris.

Et je lui en suis reconnaissante !

-La nuit commence à tomber on devrait aller dormir.

Quoi, quoi ?! Dormir ?! Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir ! Je penser juste sortir du camp et transplaner quelque part !

Cela dit… je ne peux pas quitter mes nouveaux amis comme ça, alors qu'ils ont été plus que serviable avec moi !

Je partirai demain matin.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, les 3 demis-dieux quittent le terrain d'entraînement afin d'accueillir Morphée comme il se doit… ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un certain dieu de notre connaissance !

En effet, sur l'Olympe, Apollon fait les cent pas.

-Tu me donnes le tournis petit frère !

Le dieu s'assoit, répondant ainsi à la demande implicite de la déesse de la chasse.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses tant de problèmes ! Moi, quand quelque chose ne va pas…

-Je sais, je sais.

-C'est ça d'avoir des enfants ! Ils ne peuvent qu'apporter des ennuis !

-Ils ne m'apportent pas d'ennuis.

-Alors quel est le problème ?! Je ne vais pas passer l'éternité à t'entendre te plaindre !

-Ils sont tous pareils ! Ils sont calmes à en devenir mous, et ils ne réalisent aucune quête comportant trop d'action !

Apollon s'est de nouveau levé et recommence à tourner en rond, les mains dans le dos.

-On dirait les filles d'Aphrodite !

Artémis émet un ricanement.

-Si elle t'entendait…

Le dieu grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit !

Un des aspect typique de la déesse : agir sans trop se poser de questions.

-Si tes enfants actuels ne te plaisent pas, tu n'as qu'à en engendrer un autre ! Et fait en sorte que ce soit une fille cette fois !

-En quoi le fait qu'elle soit une fille changerait son caractère ?

-On vante toujours la force des hommes et les risques qu'ils prennent ! Mais plus ils avancent dans l'âge, et plus ils ramollissent ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'une femme !

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de faire un autre enfant. Ça ne me tente pas.

_-_Mais quel geignard ! Tu illustre parfaitement l'exemple que je donnais ! Ecoute, je vais aller faire un tour du côté du camp des demis-dieux. Peut être qu'un de tes enfant n'est pas si lâche que ça !

___Son frère la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce à grande enjambées. Car comme on dit, l'action permet de tromper l'ennui._


	5. Chapter 5

_Elora se tourne une nouvelle fois. Décidément, son camping ne se passe pas comme prévu ! N'ayant pas de lieu où dormir, la jeune sorcière s'est réfugiée dans la salle de musique du camp, certaine de ne pas y être dérangée._

Cessant de lutter contre l'inconfort de la banquette, je me lève pour sortir prendre l'air. Une nouvelle fois je suis tentée de quitter le camp pour transplaner jusqu'à chez moi et ne revenir qu'au matin. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire repérer par un de mes « cousins » !

Je marche un peu entre les arbres et fini par arriver au bord d'un lac. J'enlève mes bottes avant de risquer prudemment un pied dans l'eau. Elle est fraîche, surtout au milieu de la nuit mais… j'ai connu pire. Tout en enlevant mes vêtements, je repense au merveilleux cadeau que m'avaient offert Sanjo et Will, mes meilleurs amis. Pour mon 15ème anniversaire, il avaient découvert un coin du lac de Poudlard où personne n'allait jamais, pour cause d'inaccessibilité. Un sourire né sur mes lèvres quand je rentre dans l'eau. Elle est moins froide qu'à l'école. Je nage un peu et laisse remonter mes souvenirs à la surface. Ce sont surtout les 400 coups dans lesquels mes amis m'avaient entraîné que je regrette.

Mais l'eau est bientôt trop froide pour moi, comme pour me rappeler à la réalité. Je sors du lac et me sèche en quelques secondes grâce à un sort. Une fois rhabillée, alors que je suis sur le point de quitter les lieux, mon « sixième sens » m'avertie d'une présence. Aussitôt, je glisse ma main dans ma veste et prend ma baguette.

-Lumos.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette disparaître sans discrétion entre les arbres, sur un côté du lac. J'éteins ma baguette et reprend le chemin de la salle de musique. Je me surprend à adresser une supplique silencieuse à mon père, afin que le soleil se lève rapidement. J'ai hâte de partir loin de ce camp où je ne me sens pas à ma place, et où maintenant, un demi-dieu connaît mon secret.

J'entend des voix. Elles se rapprochent. Je sens la chaleur sur mon visage. Le jour s'est levé. Aussitôt, je me relève. Des personnes se rapprochent. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour leur donner un air peigné, quand la porte s'ouvre. Evidemment, se sont mes amis.

-Comme on ne te trouvais pas, on a pensé à venir voir ici.

Je souris à la jeune fille.

-Vous avez bien fait.

-Alors, tu es prêtes à reprendre l'entraînement.

J'inspire mentalement, prête à les décevoir :

-Je ne peux pas désolée.

Et avant de les laisser caser un mot :

-Je dois partir.

Je les observe un instant avant de passer la porte. Et je n'ai pas fait 3 pas que :

-Elora !

Les demis-dieux me rejoignent, sans que je ralentisse l'allure.

-Mais enfin tu es arrivée hier !

-Je sais Percy mais… j'ai des choses très importantes à faire qui ne peuvent pas entendre.

-Tu ne comptes pas aller voir ton père au moins ?!

-Non rassures-toi, répondis-je à la fille d'Athéna avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas quitter le camp sans la permission de Chiron.

-Tu sembles parler en toute connaissance de cause.

Déjà, j'aperçois les piliers qui servent d'entrée.

-Ecoutez.

Je m'arrête et me tourne face à eux.

-Je vous suis… plus que reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais… ma place n'est pas ici.

-Au contraire Elora. Ici, tu apprendras à maîtriser tes pouvoirs et tu ne seras plus traitée bizarrement à cause de ta dyslexie où de tes aptitudes particulières !

Ah ! Cette fameuse dyslexie ! Elle m'en avait fait voir jusqu'à ce j'entre à Poudlard.

-Percy a raison. C'est notre maison ce camp. Il nous protège.

Protéger une sorcière ! Sans vouloir paraître invincible, je me suis déjà sortis de situation délicate grâce à ma magie.

-Je vous en prie… essayez de comprendre. Peut être qu'un jour… oui un jour… peut être que je reviendrais. Mais en attendant, je ne veux pas passer ma vie enfermée ici.

Sans pouvoir faire de magie, ajoutais-je dans ma tête.

J'adresse un sourire triste à mes nouveaux amis, avant de me retourner pour franchir la barrière. Bon sang ! Qui aurait cru que ce serait si dur de quitter des personnes que l'on connaît seulement depuis 2 jours ?


	6. Remerciements

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je voulais remercier Mariie, à qui je ne peux pas répondre autrement :-)

Merci pour tes commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir. Je m'excuse pour la petite taille des chapitres, j'essaye de faire des efforts :-)

A très bientôt,

eilasor


End file.
